CatDog and Oogie's Revenge
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to CatDog and TNBC. CatDog and Lola return to Halloween Town to see that the town is taken over by Oogie Boogie! So it's up to Jack and his friends to stop Oogie from taking control of the other holidays. Will they succeed? Or will the holidays fall? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge. This story is the sequel CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Cat: Yes. So it takes place during Oogie's Revenge.**

**Dog: I love that game. What's your favorite song from that game, Em?**

**Me: I like all the songs. Including "Sally's Song" in that game. When Jack sang in the game, he sounds like a deep voiced male opera singer. And it's because Jack's talking voice for the film, Chris Sarandon, did his talking and singing voice in the game. Anyway, here's the prologue. Enjoy**

* * *

A year after CatDog came to Halloween Town during the Christmas fiasco, CatDog and Lola still remembered that day. It was scary to Cat during the crash due to his acrophobia, but he still had a good time meeting Jack. It was now Christmas Eve, the anniversary of the day Jack's Christmas invasion came. The pumpkin door leading to Halloween Town disappeared from the tree Lola lives in until this year. CatDog were decorating for Christmas when Lola came in. She was excited.  
"CatDog, good news! The pumpkin door has returned," Lola said.  
"Really? Hey, Cat, can we pay Jack a visit?" Dog asked. "I'm sure a little visit won't hurt."  
"Okay. As long as Jack doesn't cause any trouble again," Cat mumbled. So Dog called Mervis and Dunglap to tell them to go with him and Cat to Halloween Town, like they promised last year. When Mervis and Dunglap came, CatDog and Lola took them back to Halloween Town. The gang went into the door and came back into the Hinterlands. The gang spotted Jack up ahead, who turned to see them.  
"CatDog, Lola, welcome back," Jack said.  
"Hi, Jack. These are our friends, Mervis and Dunglap," Cat said.  
"Why are you out here instead of back in town?" Dog asked.  
"Are you supposed to be planning Halloween or something?" Mervis asked.  
"That's what I'm doing out here," Jack said. "I went here to find new discoveries for next Halloween. And the doctor gave me this weapon called the soul robber."  
"It's looks cool, Jack," Dunglap said. "So are you returning back to town? We would love to see it."  
"Yes I was. All of you are allowed back to town," Jack said. So the gang went back to town. But they will be heading for a big surprise in town.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the prologue. I will make the first chapter soon. Hope you all enjoy the prologue.**

**Cat: I did. And, Emma, I agree that Jack sounded like a male opera singer.**

**Dog: I didn't even know Chris Sarandon could sing.**

**Me: I did. He used to be in a successful rock band called the Teen Tones, playing drums and background vocals. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Halloween Town

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge. This chapter, we reach the first song, "Oogie Boogie's Song #1".**

**Cat: AKA, the song Jack and Oogie sing in the town hall.**

**Dog: By the way, Emilie, I just saw your latest chapter on Super Paper Mario. After seeing that chapter, I wanna see what happens next.**

**Me: If you feel that way, maybe I'll write the next chapter later. After all, I have plenty of time due to being out of school until college. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap got to town, there was no one around. Then the gate slammed hard and a skeleton appeared.  
"Oh! I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack, Jack Skell..." Jack said but was cut off when the skeleton attacked him.  
"You...you're not from Halloween Town, are you?" Cat asked. So the team fought the evil creatures. But after fighting some bad guys, a cat alarm sounded. Then a voice was heard on an intercom. It was Oogie Boogie.  
"Testing...testing. Is this thing on?" Oogie asked. "My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town, this is Oogie Boogie speaking. Today, I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town. And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town will be changed to Oogie Town."  
"Wow. This Oogie Boogie sounds weird," Mervis said.  
"No wonder everyone hates him, Jack," Dunglap said.  
"Also because he has bad ideas on Halloween," Jack said. "And that's killing others and gambling." Cat rolled his eyes in agreement. After fighting the rest of the ghouls, shadows disappeared on the door leading to the town hall, the gate to Jack's house and the gate leading to the pumpkin patch. Then Jack heard a crash from the town hall. The Mr. Hyde came out of the shadows.  
"I'm not making any more traps," the big Hyde said. "Oh, Jack, it's you. And your friends as well."  
"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Jack asked.  
"Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie Boogie back together again," the big Hyde said.  
"Bugs, bags and all," the medium Hyde said.  
"Oogie is back," the small Hyde said.  
"Dr. Finkelstein proposed a plan for the next Halloween," the big Hyde said. "He said you wanted a dangerous Halloween." The big Hyde said the citizens created traps all over the place. Jack didn't like this idea because it could hurt others. So Jack and the gang went to the town hall to investigate the crash from inside. On the stage, there was a dark shadow.  
"What's this?" Jack asked.  
"JACK!" the shadow said in a sing-song tone. It was Oogie Boogie's shadow. Jack and the gang fought Oogie and began to sing.  
**Oogie's Shadow: Well, well, well, Jack the Pumpkin King. Finally made it, huh. Ooh, I've been waiting. So how do you like my Oogie Town? Ha ha!  
Jack: It's over, it's over. This time you've gone too far. It's over I'm serious, just who do you think you are?  
Cat: Just because you fooled the town doesn't make you king.  
Dog: You better give up, surrender now. We're fixing everything.  
Oogie's Shadow: That's what think but you couldn't be more wrong. And this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song. Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie's Shadow: Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie's Shadow: Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie's Shadow: I'm the Oogie Boogie man!  
**"Oogie, what have you done to everyone?" Lola asked.  
"They're under my control now," Oogie's shadow said. Then Jack began to sing.  
**Jack: I see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping schemes. But I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams.  
Oogie's Shadow: That's funny, Jack, it was a dream. But now it's coming true. 'Cause even my mere shadow knows your days as king are through. Wow.  
Jack: Wow.  
Oogie's Shadow: Wow.  
Cat: Wow.  
Oogie's Shadow: Wow.  
Dog: Wow.  
Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap: I'm (He's) the Pumpkin King!  
**Finally, Oogie's shadow was defeated. Then the shadow was disappearing into the ground.  
"Beginner's luck if you ask me," Oogie said. "Don't worry, we'll meet again."  
"Wow. Was that really Oogie?" Mervis asked.  
"You said he was green not black," Dunglap said.  
"That was his shadow, Mervis and Dunglap," Jack said.  
"Huh? What the heck is this?" Cat asked, seeing strange sparks. Jack looked up and a wooden pumpkin appeared. Jack said it was the Halloween holiday door. Cat was worried that without it, he and the rest of the gang may never go back to Nearberg. So the gang went outside. The Corpse Kid came next to the fountain. Jack went to talk to the Corpse Kid.  
"Jack, welcome back! It looks like the Witch Shop opened for the first time since you left," Corpse Kid said. "I guess that means things are safe now that you're back. Terrible things happened while you were gone, Jack...terrible things." Jack to his house and saw a letter on the gate from the Mayor. He said he was having everyone make the best Halloween ever. So Jack went to the Witch Shop.

At the shop, Jack talked to the witches.  
"Jack! You've returned," the short witch said. "And your friends are here, too."  
"Is it true? The whole town is booby trapped?" Jack asked.  
"Oh. It's too embarrassing to talk about," the tall witch said. "We brought this upon ourselves. Say, care to buy anything? We got prime heads and torsos. But it will cost you an arm and a leg."  
"It will?" Dog asked.  
"It's a figure of speech, Dog," Cat said. "It means it's expensive."  
"Maybe later. I have to find Sally," Jack said. So Jack went outside.

When the gang went outside, Jack tried to open the gate but it was locked. Corpse Kid said the Clown has it but he went missing. Then a manhole was moving. So Jack went inside and spotted the Clown. But he ran off as bad guys came out of the shadows. So Jack fought the bad guys until they were gone. The Clown came when he saw Jack and his friends.  
"Jack!" the Clown said.  
"No need to panic. You can calm down," Jack said.  
"Is it really you, Jack? Oh, and good day, CatDog," Clown said. "Oh something terrible is happening."  
"Don't worry. We'll return Halloween Town back to the way it was before," Cat said.  
"Right now we need the gate key," Dog said. So the Clown looked around for the key. When the gang went outside, the Clown and the Corpse Kid were next to the gate and the gate key was found. But then more bad guys appeared out of nowhere. So Jack fought the bad guys until they were gone. The Clown opened the gate to the graveyard.  
"I got the gate open for you, Jack," the Clown said.  
"But not before Oogie's baddies grabbed Sally and carried her off towards the cemetery," Corpse Kid said. "I've heard that the cemetery is pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."  
"What? Took Sally? That's it, no more Mr. Nice Bones," Jack said. So he and the gang went to the graveyard.

Jack tried to call Zero from his grave but Zero didn't come. So Jack looked around the graveyard and saw the Hanging Tree up ahead. So Jack talked to him.  
"Jack, you've come back," the Hanging Tree said.  
"Hello, Hanging Tree," Jack said. "Hm...but where are your hanged men?" The Hanging Tree said his hanged men went to hide when Oogie's baddies came to the cemetery. So Jack went to Zero's grave to try and find him. But before he could reach Zero's grave, laughing and singing was heard in the distance. It was Lock, Shock and Barrel and they were with the Greasers again.  
"Hmph...I might have known," Jack said.  
"Welcome home, Jack," Barrel and Cliff said.  
"How was your trip, Jack?" Shock and Shriek said.  
"Are you having fun, Jack?" Lock asked.  
"Duh...yeah. Hope you...duh...have a good time," Lube said.  
"You six wouldn't have anything to do with Oogie's return, would you?" Cat asked.  
"Who?" Lock asked.  
"Us?" Shock asked.  
"Oh...uh...um..." Barrel said. Jack told the kids to return the town to order. But the kids refused to and Barrel and Lube were dumb, telling Jack they were on a secret mission to stop the gang. Shock and Cliff hit Barrel and Lube. Then Lock and Cliff jumped out of the walking bathtub.  
"Now you will have to play with us," Lock said.  
"That's right. Get ready, pumpkin wimp and cat butt, you'll get pounded by skeletons," Cliff said and laughed. Then a bunch of skeletons appeared. So Jack fought them until they were all gone. Lock and Cliff tried to summon more skeletons but the skeletons were gone. Lock and Cliff promised to be good but Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap saw that they were crossing their fingers. So Jack and the gang went to Zero's grave. Finally Zero came this time.  
"There you are, Zero. Come on. We need your help to find some hanged men," Jack said. Zero agreed and went to look for the hanged men.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Like I said, I'll still work on Super Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**Cat: I can't wait, Emma. Soon you'll reach the ending. I can't wait to see what happens in the end.**

**Dog: Me either. By the way, Emilie, how did you know the saying "It will cost an arm and a leg" meant the product is expensive?**

**Me: I have my ways. I've learned a lot of idioms in high school from my speech teacher, Ms. Bedalove. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Save Sally

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge. Sorry it took so long but I tried to work on Super Paper Mario and Sonic but my computer had issues.**

**Cat: Like restarting, it was annoying.**

**Dog: What were you trying to talk about before the story?**

**Me: I talked about my pen pal from Nevada or California, Carrisa Hernandez. I'll try again today. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap went around the graveyard to find the hanged men. One was behind a wall, one was down a cliff edge, one was behind a headstone, one was on a dead tree and the last was on top of the dead tree next to the Hanging Tree.  
"Ah, thank you. Without my hanging men, I'm not much of a hanging tree," the Hanging Tree said.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cat mumbled.  
"It seems those monsters are attacking from the falling tombstones," Jack said. "I've got to put the tombstones back together and seal all those monsters in." There were seven tombstones around the cemetery. But like Jack said, the monsters were attacking from the tombstones themselves. So Jack fought all the monsters from each tombstone and restored all tombstones. After restoring the tombstones, the gang went back to the Hanging Tree.  
"Thank you so much, Jack and CatDog," the Hanging Tree said. "Now that you're here, Halloween Town will be back to its old self. One of the hanged men told me he heard a woman singing from under the ground."  
"What's this? A paper plane from Sally," Jack said.  
"Down that way lies the underground Burial Chamber," the Hanging Tree said.  
"The Burial Chamber?" Cat asked.  
"It's the largest grave in this area," the Hanging Tree said. "It's infested with spiders and cobwebs. How romantic."  
"That's it! That's where Sally must be," Dog said. So the gang went to the Burial Chamber. But along the way, Lock and Cliff came again, this time to fight both the skeletons and themselves. But Lock and Cliff were defeated and the Burial Chamber door was unlocked.  
"You win this time, Jack," Lock said.  
"There won't be a next time," Lola said.  
"Of course not, Lola. Whatever you say," Cliff said. But he and Lock both crossed their fingers. So the gang went into the Burial Chamber to find Sally there. There were a bunch of ghosts and ghouls all around but that never stopped Jack. Then the gang spotted a door up ahead and in the room was Sally.  
"Sally!" Jack replied.  
"Jack!" Sally replied. They ran to each other and held hands. But then a giant spider grabbed Sally with a spider web. So Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap fought the spider and began to sing, too.  
**Sally: We should have known not to believe, and things would not turn so bad.  
Jack: It's true his plan was to deceive, but that should not make you so sad.  
Sally: But danger waits at every turn.  
Cat: And we are ready, to set things right here.  
Sally: How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day? What will become of our dear town, now that we've let our leader down?  
Dog: You know, dear Sally, that's not true. We can take this town back us and you.  
Sally: There's so much danger yet to face.  
Lola: But we're not worried, back home Jack hurried.  
Jack, Sally, CatDog, and Lola: Now we must stop that evil Oogie's scheme and save our Halloween.  
**The gang defeated the spider and Sally was free from the spider's clutches. Then the Valentine's Day door appeared. The gang went to the graveyard.  
"Are you alright, Sally?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, Jack, you came back," Sally said.  
"We got your note," Mervis said.  
"You've got to rescue Dr. Finkelstein," Sally said. "This key opens the gate to his manor."  
"Thanks, Sally. I'm glad you're safe," Jack said. Then Jack had an idea to fight the Oogie monsters. His pumpkin fire will do the trick. So the gang went back to town. Sally told the gang before entering the doctor's lab, they have to talk to her first because something concerns her.

The team reached the doctor's lab but a hunch backed assistant blocked the entry.  
"Igor, where's Dr. Finkelstein?" Jack asked.  
"Sorry. Igor under strict orders, not let anyone pass," Igor said.  
"But we're here to rescue the doctor from Oogie," Cat said.  
"Igor sorry," Igor said. "But master says if Igor let anyone through, no biscuit. Ooh, Igor starving. The Witch Shop! You get Igor biscuit, huh?"  
"Okay, Igor. If we bring you a biscuit, you'll let us pass?" Dog asked. Igor agreed. So the gang went to the Witch Shop to find the biscuits Igor needs. But then the way to the town square was blocked. It was caused by Shock and Shriek.  
"Hey, Jack! I don't think you'll find us as forgiving as Lock and Cliff," Shock said.  
"We let you win," Lock said.  
"Quiet, you!" Cliff and Barrel said and hit Lock.  
"Time for some help," Shriek said. "Get them!" They summoned a bunch of ghosts. So Jack fought the ghosts until all of them were gone. So Shock and Shriek got away. The gang went to the shop but the tall witch said the Corpse Kid came and bought the last box of bone biscuits. So the gang went to find the Corpse Kid, who was next to the fountain. The Corpse Kid said he won't give Jack the biscuits unless he passes his quiz. Jack passed the quiz and got the biscuits. So the gang went to the doctor's lab and got Igor the biscuits.  
"Ooh, biscuits tastes good," Igor said.  
"Now then, Igor, you promised to move aside," Jack said.  
"Igor keeps his promise," Igor said. So the gang went to the doctor's lab but a lightening bolt almost hit them. Igor said the doctor has a generator at the junkyard. So the gang went to talk to Sally to see what she needed.  
"Jack, you and your friends remembered to come back to me," Sally said.  
"Well, what you said earlier kind of had me concerned," Jack said.  
"It's about the doctor," Sally said. "If...if he tries to...harm you, Jack, use the sleeping soup to knock him out. All the ingredients should be around here. If you bring them back to me, I'll make the soup. Here, I'll make a list of the ingredients and put in your sack for you to check later."  
"Thank you, Sally," Jack said. "I don't know what I would do without you." So the gang went to find the ingredients. The ingredients were deadly nightshade, frog's breath and worm's wart. The deadly nightshade is over by the herbs in the graveyard, the frog's breath comes from a live frog from Dr. Finkelstein's lab and the worm's wart was at the Witch Shop. After getting all ingredients, the gang went to Sally.  
"Is this all you need?" Cat asked.  
"Yes. I knew you all could do it," Sally said. "Finished. Once the doctor takes a sip of this soup, he'll be out like a light."  
"Thanks, Sally," Jack said. "I'll try to rescue the doctor without hurting a hair on his head."  
"If he had any," Dog said. So the gang went to thee doctor's house to save him. But Jack had to destroy the generator Igor mentioned by throwing a rock at it. They had a minute and a half to reach the lab before the generator could turn back on. The gang made it to the manor in time. When they reached inside, the gang heard voices coming from the top of the spiral ramp. It was Shock and Shriek.  
"Jack, we were wondering when you and your friends would get here," Shock said. "Think you can reach us? Try it. It's fun. I know we're having a ball!"  
"We don't mean to crush you and friends spirits, Jack," Shriek said. "Just your body!" So the gang went to the ramp to reach Shock and Shriek. But it was hard because Shock summoned giant metal balls to crush the gang. Finally they reached the top of the ramp to the doctor's lab.  
"We're sorry, Jack. We were only playing a trick," Shock said, waving her broom in defeat.  
"Stop helping Oogie! We mean it!" Jack said.  
"Okay," Shriek said. But she and Shock both crossed their fingers. So the gang went up the elevator to the doctor's lab. And there stood the doctor, staring out in the distance.  
"Dr. Finkelstein, why are you doing this?" Jack asked.  
"Ah, Jack. I see you and your friends managed to make it here," Dr. Finkelstein said. "You and your friends have been busy, Jack. I think it's time for you to rest."  
"Oogie switched your brain!" Lola replied.  
"Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device," Dr. Finkelstein said. "I made especially for you!" Then Jack had a plan to switch the doctor's real brain by using Sally's sleeping soup. The gang did so and the doctor was out completely. Then the fight began with a song.  
**Dr. Finkelstein: This town has changed, my boy, since you've been away. Without a Pumpkin King it's Oogie Boogie's way.  
Jack: Doctor, please, oh can't you see you're wrong?  
Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king but now you're nothing but prey. Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay.  
Cat: It's a crazy web you're weaving, Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving. Doctor, please, it's not too late.  
Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate. My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over, Sally she will weep. The days of your good-natured mayhem are through. I'll tear up this town, and I'm starting with you. Well now, my boy, it seems you've lost your crown. In a few mere moments you'll be six feet in the ground.  
Dog: Stop at once, can't you see this is absurd?  
Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks, your friends are now your foes. And now this dance is nearing its close.  
Lola: All these people that you're hurting, oh good doctor, it's disconcerting. Doctor please, your thinking is all wrong.  
Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone.  
Jack: Your intensions are evil, your thoughts are all bad. The thing that you work for is no more than a cad. When finally I get that foul brain out of you...  
Jack, CatDog and Lola: You'll so no more foe, but a friend that is true.**

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Good news, I finished the chapter on Super Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**Cat: Really? I can't wait to read it.**

**Dog: Me either. How long have you known your pen pal?**

**Me: I've known her since last year. I was reading her story, Soleanna Dragon, and then saw Sonic's Beginning. When I became a fan of TNBC, I saw those stories and the first story I saw was Living Dead, where Jack turns human after a lab accident in Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Then I started writing her on TNBC stories I'm working on. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Vampire Brothers

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge.**

**Cat: I saw your latest chapters for Super Paper Mario and Sonic and they were great.**

**Dog: Me, too. I cried at the end of the part where the team were at the world of ended games. And I'm excited to see what Merlon has for Sonic and Elise.**

**Me: Yeah. It was sad for Luvbi to go back to her original form. And the surprise he has will amaze you. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the battle with Dr. Finkelstein, the St. Patrick's Day door appeared. The doctor was back to normal.  
"I'm sorry, Jack," the doctor said. "I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived."  
"Doctor, the St. Patrick's Day door," Jack said.  
"Indeed. That is a holiday door...hm..." Dr. Finkelstein said and realized something. "Jack, what's today's date?"  
"Why today is...December 24th," Jack said.  
"Oh no! It's almost Christmas," Cat said. The doctor was curious about where the Christmas door is. Jack decided to look in the pumpkin patch, but Dog reminded him that many of Oogie's baddies possessed the pumpkins there. So Dr. Finkelstein suggested they scare the monsters out of the pumpkins. So the doctor went to such a device. Then Sally came in.  
"Is the doctor himself again?" Sally asked.  
"Yes. He's making a device to help us defeat Oogie's army," Lola said.  
"Jack, do you think this might be helpful, too?" Sally asked.  
"What's this?" Jack asked. "It's Sandy's costume!"  
"That outfit really suits you," Dr. Finkelstein said. "I completed the scare device. If I told you what's in it though, that would ruin the surprise! Hide this in your Sandy bag and use it to stun Oogie's monsters." So Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap went to the pumpkin patch.

At the pumpkin patch, the gang man wearing blue overalls with an axe on top his of his head. It was the Behemoth.  
"Behemoth! The pumpkin patch is a mess," Jack said.  
"It's the bad'uns," Behemoth said. "They ruin it...break the bridge. The Big Pumpkin Head. Bad'uns eat it, too. My precious pumpkins." Then a alarm sounded. And a voice was heard on an intercom again.  
"Hello? Testing...testing...1, 2, 3. Am I on?" Oogie's voice said. "Ahem! Denizens of Oogie Town, Jack has returned and has brought his friends from last year. According to reports...heh heh...they're enjoying out dangerous Oogie Town they are screaming with terror. Rejoice! All thanks to your efforts!"  
"We do NOT like your idea, Oogie!" Cat yelled.  
"Barrel, my star pupil, finish the work your half-witted, half-pint, half-alive playmates could not," Oogie said. "If you don't, there's more than half a chance I'll be very, very, very ANGRY!" So the gang went through the pumpkin patch and reached a maze. That's when they bumped into Lock, Shock, Barrel and the Greasers. They created the maze to confuse Jack and his friends.  
"Hey, Jack, want some candy?" Barrel asked.  
"No thanks. I had enough of your treats," Jack said.  
"Aw, Jack. We're just getting started," Lock and Cliff said.  
"Our biggest trick is yet to come," Shock and Shriek said.  
"You're gonna get so lost," Barrel said. "And after what did to the Mayor's house...oops. Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Catch you later, guys."  
"WAIT! WHAT DID MEAN BY THE MAYOR'S HOUSE?" Mervis asked.  
"Just ignore them, Mervis," Cat said. The vine on the tree blocked the path to the Big Pumpkin Head. Jack found a pumpkin that was made like a switch to open the path. So Jack hit the switch, opening the path to the Big Pumpkin Head. There were bad guys along the way but Jack defeated them. Finally the gang reached the head and went inside. At the bottom of the pumpkin, Barrel and Lube were eating pumpkins.  
"What? You made through our maze?" Barrel asked.  
"Now, Barrel, it's time we teach you and Lube a lesson," Jack said. After fighting Barrel and Lube, the Thanksgiving door appeared. Then a key came out of Lube's pocket. It was the key to the hemlock homestead. Jack came to Barrel and Lube.  
"Barrel, pranks are one thing, but real danger is not a good idea," Jack said.  
"We're sorry, Jack," Barrel said.  
"Now, no more serving Oogie," Cat said.  
"Duh...okay," Lube said. But Barrel crossed his fingers as Jack and the gang left.

When the gang got back to town, they headed into the hemlock homestead. But while there, the tall witch said she was heading home for some supplies at the until she heard screaming and saw the Clown, riding around uncontrollably. It seems Oogie's baddies installed an engine on the Clown's unicycle. One way to remove the engine is with some kind of tool. So the gang went to the doctor's laboratory to see if he has such a tool. The doctor agreed to help and told the gang to talk to Igor because he has babbling about something.  
"Jack, listen to Igor," Igor said. "Igor was eating bone biscuit when I hear manhole scratch. I turn...no scratch. I turn back...biscuit GONE! Oh, Jack, get biscuit back? Please? Then Igor help." So the gang went to find the manhole Igor was talking about. It was behind the doctor's house, so they got the biscuits back and got the tool to remove the engine in Clown's unicycle.  
"Whew! At last, I finally stopped," Clown said. "Oh, my eyes are spinning  
"Are you alright, Clown?" Jack asked.  
"Yes. Thanks to you," Clown said. "I hope those Vampire Brothers up the street are okay. I some of Oogie's monsters headed that way when my cycle went psycho."  
"We hope so, too," Dog said. "But that gate is closed and we can't get through."  
No problem. There's a secret lever on the top of my house," Clown said. "I'll open the gate for you and the Mayor's house is on the other side." So the gang went through the gate to find the vampires. But then a bunch of monsters appeared out of nowhere. Then the gang went to the vampire castle and saw a note. It said:  
Oogie Boogie has turned us into four bats. Find us and return us to our coffins.  
So the gang went to find the vampire bats in the neighborhood. The first vampire bat was close to the vampire castle so Jack caught that one and put him in his coffin.  
"Ah. At last, I'm my old self," the first vampire said.  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
"My brothers and I opposed Oogie's plan," the first vampire said. "We said this wasn't the Halloween you wanted. So he tricked us and trapped us in our bat form. Sorry, Jack, while I was a bat, I couldn't recognize you or your friends."  
"Are your brothers stuck as bats, too?" Cat asked.  
"Yes. But I need help finding them," the first vampire said. "Ooh, my strength."  
"You look undead tired," Jack said. "You should rest. We'll find your brothers."  
"For generations we vampires have been entrusted to guard the key to the Mayor's house," the first vampire said. "Jack...take this. My brothers will have the remaining pieces of the key." So the gang went to find the rest of the vampire brothers in neighborhood. Then another alarm was heard and Oogie Boogie's voice was heard on an intercom.  
"My dearly abhorred citizens of Oogie Town," Oogie said. "Thanks to my diabolically ingenious thinking, I have decided to be ruler of not just Oogie Town, but all the holidays as well. We will soon celebrate 'Oogie Boogie Day' seven days every year! Preparations have already been made. I will go secure the final remaining holidays myself. After all, I have a debt to pay. Soon I shall be the seven Holidays King. So stay tuned!"  
"Boy is that Oogie Boogie excited about his plan," Mervis said. So the gang went to the vampire castle to restore the vampires. When all vampires returned to normal, they explained Oogie's plan. Oogie's henchmen took away the five of the seven holiday leaders. Then they dragged them away so they won't be discovered.  
"So the leaders of Valentines Day, Easter, Thanksgiving and all the other holidays are being held prisoner somewhere in this town?" Dog asked.  
"Precisely. Oogie's plan is to take over the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King," the third vampire said.  
"The Seven Holidays King? This is intolerable," Lola said.  
"First you have to find the holiday doors," the forth vampire said. "Otherwise you won't be able to return the holiday leaders even if you find them. Take back those doors, and find out where the leaders are being held." So the gang went to the Mayor's house.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter three to the story.**

**Cat: You are quite a writer, Em.**

**Dog: You described things in the story pretty well.**

**Me: Well I have been writing since I was a little girl, even if I couldn't spell words well. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Casino Clash

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge. You know, Pearl Jam's next album is coming in a couple days. And my mom was watching Grey's Anatomy a few days ago and heard a song from the new album. It's called "Future Days".**

**Cat: I heard about that song. Maybe you'll hear that song at the concert next month.**

**Dog: Also I heard the Nightmare Before Christmas' 20th Anniversary is coming.**

**Me: Yes. It's going to be on the twenty-ninth of this month. Did you know it took Tim Burton and Henry Selick three years to make the movie? And the kind of puppets were full of various mouth movements and joints to make them move or talk? Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap reached the Mayor's house. Then they heard the Mayor crying for help.  
"Jack! CatDog! Lola! Up here! Please help! HELP!" the Mayor yelled.  
"What?" Jack yelled.  
"We have to save him, Jack," Lola said. So the gang went to the Mayor's roof to save him. There were a lot of baddies inside and out. But Jack was able to defeat the monsters with the soul robber. Finally the gang reached the Mayor.  
"Mayor! Are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"Jack! Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see your skull!" the Mayor said. "I thought I would be stuck here forever." So the gang set the Mayor free from the cage. Jack and CatDog asked about the next holiday door that is hidden in the residential area. The Mayor said he saw some of Oogie's goons up on his roof. Jack told the Mayor to go somewhere safe. The Mayor agreed and went to somewhere safe while the gang went to the top. But while they were up there, they spotted Lock, Shock and Barrel. But the Greasers weren't with them.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the three little pranksters again," Jack said. "You're still not working with Oogie again are you?"  
"We're working," Lock said. "We're playing."  
"And winning," Shock said.  
"Another round, Jack?" Barrel asked.  
"AS IF YOU HAD A CHOICE!" the kids said.  
"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," Jack said. "Especially this one!" Jack made at scary face at the three kids. So the gang fought the three kids and sang a song.  
**Lock, Shock and Barrel: La la la la...hail to Mr. Boogie Jack will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in.  
Shock: First we brought the master back to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fight to set things right so we got bad guys who attack.  
Jack: Stop! I had enough you! Your punishment is overdue. You instigated chaos here and turned this town onto its ear!  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Hail to Mr. Oogie put Jack to the test. Keep him guessing all the time never let him rest.  
Barrel: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man.  
Shock: Can take the whole town over then.  
Lock: He'll be so pleased I do declare.  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: The whole world should beware. Wee!  
**"We'll beat you this time," Shock said.  
"You are in big, big trouble," Jack said.  
**Lock: Now that Oogie is the king, we'll get away with everything. You can't scold for our pranks, the new king Oogie lets give thanks.  
Cat: Don't be foolish, think now-all this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Hail to Mr. Boogie this is so much fun. We make mischief day and night, our work is never done.  
Dog: We told you once, we told you twice to straighten out your act.  
Lola: You'll never get away with this and that, you brats, is fact.  
Jack: We had enough of this disgrace. So take us to the hidden place. Where our friends are sitting locked in a cage or you'll face my rage!  
Lock, Shock and Barrel: Wee!  
**Finally the gang finished the three mischievous kids. The Thanksgiving door appeared and Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap came to the trio.  
"Now it's time to really teach you a lesson," Jack said. "Who's first?"  
"JACK! TRICK-OR-TREAT!" the three kids said. Then the three kids pressed a switch behind them, creating a trap door. Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap fell in. The kids laughed wickedly. Inside the trap, the was falling into a dark room. Jack grabbed hold of an edge.  
"Whew, what a day this has been...hm..." Jack said.  
"What's this place?" Cat asked. So the gang landed and found themselves in a room filled with lava and traps. There were even traps Oogie used from the Christmas fiasco last year. Then the gang went into a room with cages and on top of each cage had the holiday symbols.  
"This must be where Oogie is holding the holiday leaders," Dog said.  
"Yo, cat butt! Over here!" a raspy voice said.  
"The Greasers? What are you doing here?" Lola asked.  
"Lock, Shock and Barrel threw us in here," Shriek said. "Look out! A spider!" The gang turned and saw a giant spider, just like the one the gang met while they were rescuing Sally earlier only the spikes on its shell were blue, not yellow. So the gang fought the spider until it was gone. The cage the Greasers were in lead to a new room with lava and traps. The Greasers said if the gang lets them join, they won't pound CatDog until this adventure is over. The gang agreed and continued on. Finally the gang reached Oogie Boogie.  
"Oogie, return the holiday leaders to their worlds!" Jack replied.  
"I can assure you the leader of every holiday is right where he should be- and you're looking at him," Oogie said.  
"Where are you holding Santa?" Cat said.  
"Weren't you listening?" Oogie asked. "I said I have a debt to repay old Sandy Claws- a debt to back in person! I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my visit, so I've hidden the Christmas door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, lets say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened! What are we gambling for, you ask? Nothing that valuable- just your life. Cue the music!" So the gang fought Oogie and began to sing.  
**Oogie: Well, well, well. Look what the bat dragged in. Jack! You've made it this far, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared!  
Jack: Oogie, we're here to finish this, once and for all.  
Oogie: You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my ears. You're joking, you gotta be. Best laugh I had in years.  
Cat: I hope you did amuse yourself with this, your little fling. You better pay attention now because Jack is the Pumpkin King.  
Oogie: You think that you're winning, but that's a lot of noise. Just to be a sport, Dear Cat, I will share my Oogie toys. Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Ghosts: Wow.  
Oogie: I'm the Oogie Boogie man!  
**"So you've made it this far," Oogie said.  
"Release the holiday leaders!" Jack yelled.  
**Dog: The leaders of the holidays must now be set free.  
Lola: Release them all at once or you'll have to deal with us.  
Oogie: You beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze. You still can't stop me, I'm the King of Seven Holidays. Wow.  
Cliff: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Shriek: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Lube: Wow.  
Jack, CatDog, Lola and the Greasers: I'm/he's the only Pumpkin King!  
**The gang defeated Oogie. He was panting.  
"You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap," Oogie said. "Still, the real loser is you and your friends, Jack...for he who has the last laugh wins." Then Oogie turned into a dark shadow. Oogie said the gang defeated his shadow again, but the real him is in Christmas Town. Then the shadow disappeared and the Easter door appeared. Jack was wondering where the Christmas door could be. So the gang went back to town.

The gang came out of the fountain to see that Dr. Finkelstein, Behemoth, Corpse Kid, the Hanging Tree and the Clown with a Tear-Away Face were there. Jack went to tell the Mayor the cages the gang saw back in Oogie's lair.  
"What?" the Mayor replied.  
"We have to follow Oogie to Christmas Town," Cat said. "While we're gone, kindly escort to a safe place and then return each of them to their own worlds."  
"You want me to save the holiday leaders?" the Mayor asked.  
"Exactly," Dog said.  
"You can count on me, you guys," the Mayor said. "I won't let you down." The Hanging Tree said some of Oogie's goons are guarding the gate to Spiral Hill and Zero should be able to help find the key to the gate. But Oogie's baddies always come out at night, so the gang must be careful. So the gang went to the cemetery to call Zero again. Zero went to find the gate key but Oogie's goons kept coming out of nowhere like the Hanging Tree warned about. So the gang fought the baddies until they found the key. So the gang went to Spiral Hill and saw a statue that controlled the curved hill to make it go down. But to make it move the team needs four of the seven holiday doors: Thanksgiving, Valentines, Halloween and Easter. The hill went down, leading to the path to the Hinterlands. But on top of the hill was Sally.  
"Sally, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Jack said.  
"I had to warn you," Sally said, sadly. "Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path." Then Jack cheered Sally up with a love song that the gang loved.  
**Jack: You give me strength, you show you care. I cannot fail with you so near. I know I'd be lost without you.  
Jack and Sally: We'll stand together, now and forever. And I'll tell you, this very troubled night, that we will set things right.  
**Sally was still sad but Jack comforted her by touching her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Sally," Jack said. "Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to how it was before." So the gang went to the Hinterlands while Sally waited.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the fourth chapter to the story. But there will be more next chapter.**

**Cat: That information you told us about, we didn't really know that.**

**Dog: Yeah. How did you know this information?**

**Me: Well, in my DVD copy of TNBC, there's a special feature of the movie where Tim Burton and Henry Selick and some of the workers talk about the music and everything. The music part was done with the composer for the movie, Danny Elfman. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Last Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to CatDog and Oogie's Revenge. Sorry it took so long, I'm working on a novel for NaNoWriMo.**

**Cat: Really? I heard about that program.**

**Dog: Me, too. What is your novel about?**

**Me: Well, in the story, Sonic the Hedgehog reunites with Elise and they get married. But things get bad when they marry and have three kids. And thanks to a friend of mine on here, I thought of a name for the new demon about to be released in the story. It's a sea snake named Death Cap. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

When the gang went into the Hinterlands, it different than usual. The trees and the ground were all white and there were echoes in the distance. So the gang went around to find the holiday trees. Jack restored the holiday trees with the doors he had. But the gang was missing some of the doors because they were used to make Spiral Hill descend. So the gang used the fake doors to get the real ones in Spiral Hill.  
When the gang got the doors on the pedestal, two trolls appeared out of nowhere. So Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap fought the trolls until they released the Christmas door.  
"Now we have all the holiday doors," Jack said.  
"We've got to hurry to Christmas Town," Cat said. So the gang went back to the Hinterlands and restored all the doors and reached the Christmas door in the circle of holiday doors. Then the gang went into Christmas Town but saw that it was destroyed.  
"Oh no! We've got to hurry!" Dog said. So the gang went to Christmas Town and sang a song as they looked around town for the decorations for the Christmas Tree.  
**Jack: Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere.  
Cat: Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air.  
Dog: Oh no! I can't believe my eyes! We have to help them! Hurry, you guys, they wouldn't dare! Oh no!  
Lola: Oh no! Oh no! There's something very wrong!  
Cliff: Oh no! These things here they don't belong.  
Shriek: Oh no! The streets are lined with little creatures crying!  
Lube: All the others must be hiding Christmas spirit is subsiding! Oh no! Oh no!  
Jack: The joyous decorations here are melting from the fire. No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie! Drat, that no good liar!  
Cat: There's fear in every window! Oh I can't believe my eyes!  
Dog: And in my bones I feel the urge to cut him down to size!  
Lola: And there, oh no! Those monsters have control! Look out!  
Cliff: I shows me to my soul! No more!  
Shriek: They're gathering around the presents to ignite them!  
Lube: Don't they know who they are for! Oh no!  
Jack: Oh no! He's here! It's all part of his plan! The nerve!  
Cat: He's really gone too far this time!  
Dog: It's up to us to stop this! Now is our chance we cannot miss!  
Cliff: The town's counting on us! So we must take charge and let them know!  
Shriek: The time is now for them to go!  
Lube: Or for starting such a mess! Oh no!  
Jack: Oh no! What now? The peaceful town is ruined!  
Cat: And look, the Christmas tree is bare!  
Dog: Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends!  
Lola: We tell you will snare them.  
Cliff: And make sure they pay for their outlandish rude behavior.  
Shriek and Lube: *Sigh* Oh no!  
Jack: The cheerfulness is missing and the wonder isn't here.  
Cat: And in their place there seems to be a paralyzing fear.  
Dog: Instead of songs we can hear screaming in the air.  
Lola: The stench of Oogie Boogie's absolutely everywhere.  
The Greasers: The ghosts, ghouls, they're everywhere and all around.  
Jack: We've never felt so sad before. This happy place is being so trashed so greedily, so greedily. It's tragic! Oh it's tragic! We can't watch burn! We've got to save the Christmas Town! And stop these monsters lying all about!  
All: This...must...stop!  
**Everyone got the items for the Christmas tree and looked for Oogie Boogie. Then they saw Oogie on Santa's sleigh.  
"What's Santa doing up there?" one of the elves shouted.  
"Put me down this instant!" Santa yelled.  
Sandy!" Jack replied.  
"Now then, Jack, Sandy," Oogie said. "What are you going to do? This will be fun to watch. It's payback time!"  
"We gotta get him down!" another elf said. "But how?" Then Jack and the gang saw a train with scissors coming. Jack decided to change the tracks to buy Santa some time. So Jack attacked the train until it was destroyed.  
"Whew, that was close," Santa said. "What? You again?"  
"Sandy, it's not..." Jack said. "You see...I'm truly..."  
"Can't anyone PERISH around here?" Oogie yelled.  
"Oogie, give back that sleigh!" Cat yelled. Santa began to worry because without that sleigh, he can't deliver the Christmas presents. Then the gang heard spooky jingle bells. It was Sally, and she had Jack's old coffin sleigh from last year. Then Sally said the Mayor brought the holiday leaders back to their worlds. Oogie was mad and got away with the sleigh.  
"If we don't hurry, Christmas will be ruined," Mervis said.  
"Sir, I sent the present you gave me into Santa's sleigh," the red elf said. "It should activate while Oogie is flying, scaring the daylights out of him and the reindeer." So Jack, Santa and the gang chased Oogie down with the coffin sleigh.

With Oogie, he was flying when the trap the red elf put in the sleigh activated. While Oogie was falling, he shouted:  
"You and your friends won't will never get off so easily, Jack! I am the Seven Holidays King!"  
After he fell, he got so mad he absorbed a lot of bugs around the trash and got bigger. Jack, CatDog, Lola, Mervis, Dunglap and the Greasers saw this and told Santa to deliver the Christmas presents while they deal with Oogie. So the gang fought Oogie but when he collapsed, he got connected to the ground and became Mega Oogie.  
"Oh, Jack, I'm just getting started," Mega Oogie said. "It's payback time."  
"Is that all you got to say?" Jack asked. So the gang fought Oogie and sang one more song.  
**Oogie: Well, well, well. What a pest you are. Still around, huh? Ooh, can't say I like that. So why don't you just give up. You know, surrender.  
Jack: It's over, it's over. Your scheme was bound to fail. It's over. Your finished. You're finished here, your next stop will be jail.  
Oogie: They mock me, they fight me. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first.  
Jack: What's this? A trick? We're not impressed. You're bad and now you're tall. It makes the more worthwhile to see a giant fall.  
Oogie: Talk talk talk, but I tell you, this giant's going nowhere. If I were you, I'd take a hike, there's danger in the air. Wow.  
Jack: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Cat: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Dog: Wow.  
Jack, Cat, Dog, Lola and the Greasers: I'm/he's the only Pumpkin King!  
**"Halloween Town is mine," Jack said.  
"Well aren't we confident," Oogie said.  
**Cat: Well, we're feeling angry and there's plenty left to do. We fought your most unwelcome help and now we're after you!  
Oogie: Even if you catch me, you will never do me in. I'm ten stories high and just as strong. Which means I'm gonna win.  
Jack: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Cat: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Dog: Wow.  
Jack, CatDog, Lola and the Greasers: I'm/he's the only Pumpkin King!  
**"This ends here," Jack said.  
"I'm laughing to death!" Oogie said.  
**Dog: It's over, you're finished. You'll never get away! You? The Seven Holidays King? That'll be the day.  
Oogie: How feeble, how childish! Is that the best you've got? You think that you are a hero, Jack. But I think you're not.  
**"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Oogie said.  
"YOU'RE KING OF NOTHING!" Jack yelled.  
**Oogie: Whoa! Now it is time for you to see what it means to scare. 'Cause I'm a gambling boogie man and though I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess with lives on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend. Now that'll be just fine. Wow.  
Jack: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Cat: Wow.  
Oogie: Wow.  
Dog: Wow.  
Jack, CatDog, Lola, and the Greasers: I'm/he's the only Pumpkin King!  
**Finally, Oogie was defeated. Then Jack and the others reunited with Santa.  
"Whew! For a moment there I thought I was too late, but I managed to deliver the presents in time," Santa said.  
"Sandy, I'm so...forgive me for causing you trouble again," Jack said, sadly.  
"No, Jack, this time I owe you my gratitude," Santa said. "Thank you for saving my life." So Santa went back to Christmas Town and Jack and the gang went back to Halloween Town. Sally was waiting for them at Spiral Hill.  
"I was so scared, Jack," Sally said.  
"You know, it's strange," Jack said. "Whenever I set out to find something new, my eyes are opened to a larger world."  
"You're not leaving again, are you?" Sally asked.  
"No. Something tells me that the most wonderful discoveries are a little closer to home," Jack said. So he and Sally kissed under the full moon. Then CatDog, Lola, Mervis, Dunglap and the Greasers got ready to leave when Jack and Sally broke apart.  
"Please remember that, Jack, and you will never go through another accident," Cat said.  
"I will, CatDog," Jack said. "Thank you for helping me get through this."  
"But will we see you again?" Sally asked.  
"Of course we will," Dog said. "Maybe we'll even be here if you two get married."  
"I'm sure we will, Dog," Jack said. "And I will be sure to send an invitation when we do." Then the gang went back home but before the they left, they waved good bye to Jack and Sally.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end but I'll make an epilogue. See ya!**


End file.
